Dealing with the Devil
by wahinetoa
Summary: Sana. Alt ending to TftR. Sawyers revenge on Miss Cortez takes a surprising twist that neither one of them, can possibly imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Deal with the Devil

by wahinetoa

Disclaimer: Lost and Lost Characters belong to ABC.

AN: Draft only, taken from scattered notes.

And Sana love.. For Hoelli.

* * *

Sawyer crashed through the jungle undergrowth like a raging bull seeing nothing but red. 

Still smarting from Lulus daring and audacious con, his jaw clenched hard as he raced towards the last place she'd been seen, bracing himself for a little payback on the devious chica.

Oh, she was a smart one. Limber and vivacious, she had him twisted in knots in no time, ready to surrender everything and anything.

Literally, as he was soon to find out.

Little Jackie got himself a gun. Doc pointed it right in his frecking face, made him look like a punk, grabbing for air, where once his piece was. So while they were arguing about lill' Muchacha.s revenge - he had stolen away from the infighting chiefs, to get his hands on her instead.

A secret cove of paradise, lost to all those but a few of the survivor women, who weren't privillaged enough to get constant access to the Hatch shower.. And one determined cowboy.

Dealing with the infuriating Latina, excited and aroused him to distraction. After a succession of frenetic encounters with the brazen harlot, even in the tempest of outright anger and vengence, his body fair bristled with energy and basic male need -- not for vengence, his brain repeated over and over, but to touch her again.

Hell if he knew what acid trip he was on. Just one taste from the vicious Xena, and suddenly he's all caught up? To hell with that --

To hell with her --

Sawyers mouth dropped open, as he rounded the small cove of trees and brush, eyes going wide and heartbeat rocketing at what the island presented him with.

Again.

* * *

Ana rose into the hot thermal spray of water, tumbling from the rocks above, from her very own secret waterfall. Soapy rivlets flowed down her skin, over tight slick generous curves. As she arched her back, fingers digging in to massage the muscles there, she moved like liquid sin. The steady thrum of water, eased out what tension and unease that the last four hours had brought. 

First, Gale had attacked her. Leaving her vulnerable and useless, nothing of which she could use. Then Sawyer - for reasons she didn't want to dwell on -- had left her both exhausted and energized at the same time.

Anger and energy seeped out, leaving her void of anything she could use to kill Henry now.

But fate stepped in, in the form of Eko, who had taken over her duties with Henry, refusing the gun. She just had time to grab some shampoo on her way out of the hatch, leaving a bewildered Michael in her wake, as she nearly bolted from the room. Ana didn't question it, just let herself move away from whatever she was heading into.

Ana shakes the dark thoughts, taking hold of her again, and shoots a quick look to her left, the gun safely hidden in the rock crevice a few feet from her.

If she thought it would do any good, she'd have thrown it away. But fine a lotta good that would have done, if the Others had found it; adding it to their already growing stash, or worse - The Hustler.

Hustler getting hustled. Her lips quirk, mischievously. Rinsing the shampoo from her hair, a small chuckle escaped voluptuous lips.

And just as suddenly died.

"Well, ain't this familiar?"

* * *

End chptr 1 


	2. Chapter 2

A little OC Sawyer, but hopefully enough on the nail to recognize him.

* * *

The muscles in her body tightened, just as her eyes closed on the impossible.

_The cowboy_.

Ducking her head under water, she gathered her remaining strength to face him. Because all in all, running away stuck on an island - ain't running at all.

But he wasn't one to allow her that. A stealthy glance over her shoulder, placed him nearer her than before.

Steeling her reserve, she finally emerged from the curtain of water. Her body slicked and sparkling in the half light.

Ana carefully began her way across the slippery sheet rock platform and down the jagged steps towards him. Curls of steam, cling to her skin, unable to let this vision move away, before rising into the twilight - relinquishing a sultry vision, shrouded in a thousand droplets of water.

Unflinching from his primitive survey, unashamed and head held high - meeting Sawyers arrogantly male smirk with the same attitude she was apparently born with.

A low whistle escaped before he could contain himself.

He noted her catlike moves added grace and agility, even as her eyes drew a storm, so close to him now, the tantilizing fresh aroma of the soap mixed with her unique scent, stirred his loins as well as his memory.

He swallowed hard and willed his body not to react.

At least he hoped.

* * *

Ana looked at her clothes drying over a nearby rock, and immediately dismissed the idea of giving him any satisfaction - other than he was blatantly getting already - in picking them up. 

Executing modesty for familiar attitude, she struck a hell-care pose, as if she was wearing every stich of clothing she owned.

His grin widened, acknowledged the challenge.

"Sawyer." she hissed, A portion of the inferno that she met him with a few hours ago. Daring him to meet her gaze and hold fast

"Kitten," He gruffly replied, lips quirking of their own volition. He couldn't decide which he enjoyed more. The fully bronzed, naked, dripping wet chica, or the pissed off expression she wore.

Always seemed to wear, when it came to him.

"Y'know, of all the many psychotic sides I've seen of you, Lucy," he jovilly grinned, "This one has got to be the most - fascinating."

He let his gaze drift then, blatantly taking in the caramel warm figure. Following the drops of water down, and over, tracing with predatory smugness every familiar inch.

Fists clenched, eyes blazing, Ana allowed this momentary invasion, and when finally his eyes reached hers again, she was ready to smack him out.

"Done?"she growled at the hustlers never ending brass.

_Hardly._ But she didn't need to know that.. Yet. He pasted on the most conceited grin he could muster, leaning his frame against the rock wall, effectively blocking the narrow path the rest of the way down. Escape denied.

He returned her gaze, no apology in his perusal, no regret in failing her challenge. No intention of keeping it, given he was far interested in taking his fill.

"You've got some nerve, Blondie."she growled. His grin grew, dimples winking in reply.

"That's not all I've got for yo', Rambina."

Her eyes grew wide, dark and incensed, as she watched him begin to undress. One hand popping the buttons, the other trailing down his torso as more skin was revealed. He was enjoying this?!

Words jumped her tongue, as she resisted the urge to strike.

"It's clean,"he whispered huskily, eyes laughing at her. "I washed it this morning."

"I don' care if it's powered and wrapped in a fricken ribbon," Ana vehemently scowled, a gathering fire in her eyes, "If you think that--"

Her indignant tirade was cut short by his sudden and thunderous laughter, as he held out the article of clothing for her to use. His shirt.

He was offering her, _his shirt_.

Heat infused her cheeks, made her face hot - and a lot more besides.

It made her uncharacteristically silent, which seemed to create no end of amusement and pleasure for him, while she debated on what to do next.

To accept his kindness - suspicious as it is ever given - and admit quiet embarrassment. Or stalk past him, pride in tact and naked as the day she was born, suffering his unapologetic male ogling.

But accepting anything from the Island hustler could well mean a whole heap of trouble, offered or not. She was aware of all of this, but she had done more to piss him off than usual, and figured she might as well reap what she could before his brand of payback hit the fan.

"Don'get any ideas,"she gruffly admonished, taking the offered shirt and slipping it quickly on. He raised a eyebrow, as she went from gloriously naked wood nymph to School Mistress prude.

"Right,"she acknowledges him, cooly, once she was sufficently buttoned. All innocence now - like butter wouldn't melt.

"Somethin' I can do for ya? Cause I ain't got the time to chat."

"Find the time," his voice cracks open, seething. "You got somethin' of mine."Sawyer growled lowly, "An' I'm here to get it back."

Of course he was.

She feigned innocence. "If you lost it, Hustler --"

"Stolen!"he railed blackly. "By you, you son of a -"

Ana shook her head, disappointedly. "Can' trust anyone these days," she sauntered closer, eyes dancing with whimsy. "Did yo' call the cops, man?"

Smart.

Corners of his hard mouth twitched, turning up into a smirk. She remained unrepentant, a side he had more than enough expertise with.

"Bith," Sawyer ground out, but somehow despite his ire, all the harshness was taken out.

"Excuse me, won't you?" Ana feigned a scowl, her mouth twitching as she grinned up at him, undaunted. "I think I hear the phone."

Hell no, chica.

* * *

His chest puffs out, solid naked male sculptured form denying her escape. He's a brick wall of denial, and brusque opposition. 

She looked up at him, stern and unamused. "You gonna move, Jethro? Or do I gotta do it?"

Sawyer pretended to consider it. "Would be the gentlyman thing to do, Chicquita –" He allowed his gaze to drift over her body again.

"--Pity I'm not a gentleman."

Her smile disappeared, and she got back in his face. "Lemme put it another way," a dark pall in her eyes, he's not seen since on the otherside of this mountain. "MOVE."

A gasping vitality that's got him all caught up. He leans down, re-creating an intimacy they both didn't expect to come up again.

"You asking me or telling me, Lucylu?"

Her dark eyes light on him. "When have I _ever_ asked?

The southern reprobate grins down at her, not sure why, when she shoves him again with her shoulder, he lets her pass.

"An' by the way, my name is Ana Lucia." Ana rasps out angrily, those knol dark eyes flashing as she shoves by. "An-na-lu-cee-ah. Not Rambina, not Analulu, not Lucy or Lucylulu. " _You belligerent handsome bastrd_, she thinks sourly, pushing passed him. "I'll spell it for you, and pronounce it slowly, if you like."

Sawyer fair bristled. "Can you pronunce and spell Bit--"

His words cut out, suddenly distracted. Miss 'jump-when-I-say-jump' doesn't realize just what a pretty picture she can make from the back. His shirt had kicked up, unknowingly revealing more skin than she had intended.

His grin widened, doing his dandiest not to admire her cheeky curves, the bare skin of her thighs seemed to call his mouth, among other extremities he'd rather not think on, while she had something of his he wasn't willing to part with just yet. Damned woman.

But still - he wouldn't be Sawyer if he didn't show his appreciation.

"Jus' when I thought it couldn't get better..."

At the laughter in his voice, her steps falter, just enough, to make him very, very glad he is male. A momentary rear end jiggle as she halts, evokes his whiskey warm chuckle to mock her soundly. Ravishing her discovery, as she roughly pulls the hem back down.

Ana glares at Sawyer over her shoulder. He gives her a quick wink, his smile upping in wattage. Too late for that too.

Gruffly, she turns away, checking the progress of her clothes drying. Apparently Ana-lucy was in a hurry to get as far away from being in anything of his.

He shakes his head, bemusedly. Hasn't she learnt anything of him yet?

The air shifted, without even turning she knew he was closer than any man dared, and wouldn't let a little thing like pretending to be a gentleman get in the way of being an A. She tilted her head, meeting his gaze.

He stared down at her, his eyes cold enough to freeze the blood in the veins of a lesser woman. She took something from him - and no man or female ever got away with that.

"You owe me."

Ana squares her shoulders. "I don' owe you squat, Cowboy."

At her words, he is moving suddenly, grabbing her up into his clenched fists. She didnot move a muscle, just met his unflinching gaze and something in her stillness, moved HIM. There was something akin to defeat in her eyes. It didn't belong there, and suddenly he wanted anything else - even if it was her anger.

His voice drops, a chilling coldness warns he ain't playing now.

"You do, an' you will, Ana."Sawyer chooses his words well, slipping easily into villainy. "'Cause Jacky boys opinion of you is important. Just how much respect you reckon he'll have left, when he hears how good his latina co-leader is on the jungle floor getting scre–"

If he wanted her fire, he's got it. It takes several minutes of fighting for control dodging her brutal flailing, swearing and wrestling to contain his hold on her. By that time they're both exhausted and he's got her pinned to the wall.

He's almost afraid to look down into her eyes. Already knows he's a bastard. Does not know just how much, till he sees what bruises Gales forced on her - what his words have inflicted deeper, because he's said them. Because he's still caught in her eyes, as she's in his.

Kates and Jacks images wiped out, by the other.

But he pushes through, knows that if Rambina gives up the fight - she'll end up dead.

And that scares him more than he wants to admit.

"This ain't over between us." He forces any warmth, or apology from his tone. "An' I'll be taking what you owe me, when and where I please."

She bucks against him, futility, her glare like black coals. Her heart shrinking to fit.

"The hell you will," she spits at him. _The hell with you._

Sawyer drops his forehead to hers, wants to apologize, take it back. The hurt in her venomous gaze, killing him. Knows that look, knows the trials its gotten him through. Hate is the only thing that can save her.

"Lemme be the judge of that, Sweetheart."

"No let me,"

A voice came harsh and unforgiving to them from the lengthening shadows of the thermal cove, eliciting a chill down to both their bones. As they turn to face their intruder, they are instead coming face to face with the barrel of a loaded gun.

"Now get your stinking hands off her."

END of 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hear what I said – "

For a moment, the Hustlers face showed every bit of irritation and resentment, before it flattened back into his customary sneer.

"I heard you, Jackass." Sawyer growled, disgruntled. But still made no move to obey. Like any of them should be surprised.

Shepards jaw tightened so hard, it was quite possible his molars would grind down to nubs. His gaze kept flickering between her and the blond, no doubt taking in their state of undress and the disturbing tension stretched like taffy between them.

Before Anas mind could wrap around what possibility she could explain this away, Sawyers grip tightened possessively.

Muttering angrily, Ana shoved the Cowboy off her, back a few steps to at least give them room to breathe, breaking the male stare off. And most importantly, any hold he still had on her, at least temporarily.

Sawyer looked at her askance, at first surprised. Then settled his frame against a nearby tree, watching her closely.

The fascination, continues.

Ana simply ignored him, her gaze on Jack. His shaky hold on the gun, staring daggers at the Hustler, a sure situation that needed diffusion.

"Jack?," Ana ventured quietly, as if she suspected Jack might just be on the same cliff-edge, she herself, teetered on, not more than a few hours ago.

To be honest, she still wasn't sure if she had stepped that far back at all, while Gale remained within her reach.

"Not that I haven't thought about it," she began reassuringly. "But shooting the cowboy, however intoxicatin', won't get the guns any faster."

Sawyer made a huffing sound in the back of his throat

"How about Jackie boy, leaves us alone, Cupcake - an' we see if you can come up with something 'faster'."

She'd warned him not to tell anyone - the way he was acting, he wouldn't have too.

"Shut it." She hissed at him, without breaking eye contact with Jack. Directed her concern to him.  
"We cool, man?"

Jack seemed unsure.

"Did he hurt –" Jack fought down the hurt, the unexpected betrayal. She was obviously, gloriously naked under that shirt. HIS shirt. Why was she wearing the Hustlers shirt? What did he bust in on? Jack swallowed hard, gasping - wouldn't believe it, till she told him. Till he asked. **If**, he asked. "--You all right, Ana?"

"Like a dandy." Sawyer interrupted, not liking at all Muchachas preoccupation with Dr Giggles or the insinuation. "Got me a few scratches, what with being chased by gun toting vigilantes." he complained, his glare on Jack.

"But gimme time,"Sawyer offered huskily, leaning against the wall with delinquent ease. ".. To heal up," those piercing baby blues on her again, "an' I'll be ready to do it all -," his eyes slide down over curves he knows a bit more each day, "-- over, and over again."

It took all she had not to jump the distance between them, and smack the living day lights outta the Islands self-appointed sheriff.

In the end, it was taken from her.

The sudden noise of something crashing through the jungle undergrowth behind Jack, made them all snap in toward that direction, heartbeats going double time.

Jacks gun arm straightened, raised, following the sound with near dead accuracy. Sawyer body tensed beside her, took a step in front of a startled Ana, which only sufficed to piss her off more. Their gazes locked over his shoulder.

For a moment what passed between them, could not be given words. Too many between them already. She raised a dark brow, bold challenge.

He was unrepentant, mouthing the word "Polar Bears"over his shoulder to her. She glared hotly back, mouthing a few chosen words of her own.

Those awesome Southern dimples winked back hard in reply, making his grin grow softer as he wavered towards her - tempted all the while. Before it was erased just as quickly.

A figure exploded from the jungle, svelte hellion - worse than any raging polar bear.

A whole other sort of danger.

"Jack?!!"

Oh, hell.

Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate stumbled on the unseen, her eyes wide and darkening, catching them - in what? A lovers quarrel? A tense stand off? A prelude to something like four hours ago?

Damned if he knew himself, as Freckles took in the scene before her, mind on automatic pilot, her words came tumbling out before she could catch them back.

"Locke has gone back to the Hatch to check on Gale –" She looked between the three of them, coming to rest beside Jack. Something she was used too. But this; the strange alchemy between Jack and Sawyer, and Ana, - without her - was not.

Sawyer bare chested, standing rather too close to Ana Lucia who was clad only in Sawyers shirt, that drew her brows down, flooded her eyes with questions, he couldn't answer even if he wanted.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Oh, there you are Freckles," he jovially continued, though Ana noted a small tremble in it, as if he was afraid Kate might cotton on to his and Rambinas altered chemistry. A charming bluff artist, however, came to the fore - begged off the questions he read there.

"Mr Stand-and-deliver, here, was about to rob the shirts from our backs –" his smile widened, rubbing his chest suggestively, leering at the stoic Rambina. "I suggest he starts with J-Lo."

"Everything's okay. "Ana chose to ignore him. "Taking a shower, letting my clothes dry, and was interrupted by this fool," she gestured dismissively to the titan blond.

"Heard it's the done thing ta do, between forbidden sweethearts," Sawyer retaliated, shooting an accusing look of his own at the çaught in a net' pair. "Besides I gave my shirt to Modest Molly."

He threw Ana a menacing scowl. "Not that she stopped with that."

"Not help-ping"Ana snapped, finally diverting her angry glare to him.

"Not try - ing." he sing-songed merrily back, lopsided grin securely in place.

Right.

Jack still hadn't lowered his aim. Ana felt tension return to her back, shoulders and arms. She noted the Hustlers jealous glare at Kate, and felt her own response to it, where Jack was concerned. Did something happen between he and Kate? One thing for sure though, she was gonna stop feeling like a jilted lover. Diverting attention usually worked.

"Why's Locke so eager to get back to the hatch?"

Even as she asked the question she wasn't too sure she wanted the answer. All eyes on her, began that tension to flourish in the pit of her stomach.

"Locke told us about Gale. Why didn't you say something.."

_To me._

There are no words left to her, except that of surrender. And she ain't ever been willing to give those.

"Can look after myself, Jack."she admonished quietly. Not pretending the horrendous bruise and cut on her forehead didn't tell something different. "I had to wing it."

"Yeh, how's that working out for ya?" a whiskey warm voice smoothly echoed in her ear, the pads of Sawyers fingers gently stroking back a wisp of hair to show the bruise on her temple.

The unexpected intimacy of that gesture, momentarily stilled all who witnessed it. Ana blustered, fists clenched, told him - someone was gonna die, and soon.

Most likely him, if his mouth kept up the patter - but around her, he was finding himself becoming helpless. His connection was supposed to be Freckles. Except, Lucy had resonated with the darkside as well as the light, he saw that - she was given to temptation either way.

Struck by her radiance, he lingered. Enticing, she loomed in his minds eye, wounded and out of reach. The sudden pall of desperately wanting too, struck him hard. Made that ol' fear jump up in his chest, constricting. Only one taste of her, and he was caring what happened to her, other than making Rambina pay?  
He quickly snatched his hand back.

The strange chemistry wavered, gave no chance to move him in the direction he wanted. Jacks voice executing the opportunity.

"Is that why you took Sawyers gun, Ana?"  
Not the only reason.

"That would be the taking care of myself part." she gazed up at him, unapologetic.

Jacks intense gaze landed on her again, deep enough to be nothing but trouble for anyone else to try, but because he was Jack - for what she knew, she respected- Allowed him to find what he needed to continue.

"You're not alone this time, Ana." His smile touched her, softening the confession or the rebuke she knew was coming. "Trust me enough to know that much."

A little late for that. Shrugged her shoulder. "Did what I had to do."

"Does that mean Gales dead?" Kate asked troubled.

Ana kept her gaze straight on Jack. Would not flinch from his burgeoning disappointment at her silence. He swallowed thickly, suddenly dreading what Ana was about to confess.

"For me, he is." She softened her stance, two notches before continuing. "He ain't the only one, Jack. There's more likely on their way. For him, for us – they don't take too kindly to those that fight back."

"Even when they can't?"

Insult added to hurt, her eyes blazed fury. 'Don't ever count me out, Hustler."

He wouldn't dare.

"You want revenge,"statement not query. He tapped his shoulder. "Figure me an' Zeke got some anting up too. Might as well throw in..."

Ana turned fully towards him, struck a bullish stance. "What makes you think, I'll let you throw anythin'..."

"The guns, chica. All of them." leans towards the fuming woman. Saw what she didn't want him to see. Grace might be there, and bravery, endurance and perhaps belatedly, restraint.  
Already predisposed to a little vengeance, he knew her leadership skills - like Dr.Giggles - would come to the fore when her people were threatened. And that 'something' only he could provide. To his utmost advantage.

"All the guns I took from the hatch, and the ones I had stashed from our lill' treks hunting Polar Bears and such. 'Cause what good is an Army without 'em?"

Jack made a sound of approval, lowering his gun arm. Sawyers 'Watch this space suckers!'secret smirk remains annoyingly inscrutable, as well as evocative.

"Jack? He ain' done yet." Ana knew better than to trust his offer at face value. What he had in mind, couldn't be as bad as whatever injustice he thought he'd suffered at her hands, and was willing to bet, he had some suitable punishment in mind to correct it.

"What do you want, Sawyer?"

"Not What I want, Hotlips." She compressed her lips into a hard line, as Sawyers smile grew round and soft. "But Who."

Dios. Definitely worse.


	5. Chapter 5

"That ain't gonna happen."

_Again, at least._

Sawyer laughed unrepentant, delighted she thought she knew him so well.

"A boy gives over all his toys to the three amigos here, he needs assurances that his ass ain't gonna get left behind to protect his self, when the time comes."

"Shouldn't have stolen them in the first place then, huh?" Ana shot back.

His grin faded. For someone who spoke in Post-its, she never ran out when it came to him.

"We wouldn't leave you, Sawyer. I wouldn't."

"That's good ta know, Freckles." He threw Kate a warm smile, before quickly turning back to Ana. "But I was hopin' to hear it from the Leader..."

"Fine," Jack concedes exasperated.

"Didn't mean you, Sundance. Meant the Leader of the Army."

She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "You wan' your own personal freakin' army.."

"Didn't say I wanted the whole army, Muchacha." He being a gambler, and maybe a fool - he wanted to get her back for her brilliant deception. Stick it to Jack too, which would be a bonus. But as he looked down into her eyes - the Seducer had been seduced.

"Fancy myself a personal Body guard. Might figure who better than the one always taking a swing at it?"

She huffed in response.  
"As your bodyguard?! You're big enough, and ugly as all hell, to take care of yourself."

"That I am, Chica. And oh, so much more..." the pads of his fingers lightly trace her forearm hidden by their stances from Jack and Katie. "But that ain't the point now, is it?"

He offered protection for the camp, regardless of the arrogant rules. Being distant, on the edge of this survivor community had efficiently allowed her the space to remain independent. If she accepted this deal, it would drag her into the Lions den with the one person she couldn't be in close contact with. her discomfiture was secondary to the safety of the camp. She had fallen silent, thinking on these things.

He scooted a little closer. "Zeke and his kidnapping crew ain't done with the likes of us, **Tumble-lina**. Gonna get mighty snippy with us keeping their kin down in the bunker with Bauldy Brunhilda."

He licked his lips, stilling the excitement in his veins at her defiance.

"You wanna risk the whole camp to say no to me?"

The way he sold it, she'd be mad too. She still wasn't buying it.

"An' what's stopping me from going back on the deal?"

"Your word, Ana." She wanted motivation. He'll give it.  
"And five Bullets."

"What?"

"Five bullets is all you got in that gun you absconded with, Lulucinda."

Arms folded, stared back hard. "One, is all I need Hustler."

That smug grin is back. "An' what? The other four are gonna hold off the rest of 'em?" He points out to the jungle. "You an' I both know different, Chica. An' five bullets will be all you get for each gun. The rest I'll keep as – collateral."

The challenge of outwitting him, even if there was more than a likely chance she was doing exactly what he wanted, spoke to her wilder side. Damned if she wasn't just tempted.

"Bodyguard - that's all." Her voice crisp and forthright. All about business "But if you think that I'm gonna track across the beach every night.. Follow you like a damned puppy dog..."

"You're already used to following me, Sweetheart. Don' you remember?" He liked the way her eyes darkened further.  
Time moved too quickly for him to catch it back. The way Kate gasped at the forged intimacy as he had leaned in to kiss her. He knew he'd never get away now, pulled back.

"That's gonna cost you, for me to let that slide.' she demanded, low. If either Jack or Kate figured it out, he didn't have a doubt she'd follow through on her threat.  
He grimaced.  
"Uhn," he grunted, an instant agreement between them.

"Five extra bullets for each gun."

Sawyer looked at her, tried to cool the burning inferno inside his body, at her words - her seething calculated villinany trying to drag up a scowl, but finding nothing really to do it.

"Before you hurt yourself grinning like that, Rambina,"he came closer to her, Did she think he was made of stone? "If you take this deal, you won't be in the hacienda next door. Making sure I'm snug as a bug in a rug, every night, I want you right beside me - in the same tent."

The shine in Lulus eyes dimmed. A scowl turned her lips into a cupids bow, dark and plump, and turning his belly into molten liquid. Sawyer's smile grew, predator in the making. He was back in control - quickly losing it, Caught in her seething gaze, suddenly he wanted nothing more than to ruffle those unshakable feathers and discover what secrets Miss Cortez had

"No way!" Jack stormed, pushing himself into the conversation. "Over my dead body..."

As Jack went on with his list of greivences, growing ever longer the more bored Sawyer looked - Kate became very still, watching them both with a mixture of fascination and horror.

Sawyer and Ana stand shoulder to shoulder like hoary rooks, exerting checkmate down the entire length of their bodies.  
Opposing but same.

That others should know her heart and mind desperately scared Ana.  
She didn't want her life, her reasons for revenge or some sense of peace, picked apart like an autopsy on her innermost secrets.  
Sawyers gaze holds on her. Lets her know in no uncertain terms, there's a price to pay.

"It's only on the table for 30 seconds. Then I walk away." he states quickly. Before Jack has time to talk some sense into her.

She fumes, silently. Eventually nods, without surrender.  
"Jack, can I have a word?"

Jack is knocked sideways to think she's even considering this. "This ain't happening..."

Ana just waits for him to cool his jets, speaks softly. "Jack..."

"This is not going to happen, Ana!" But Sawyers arrogant smirk says otherwise. Just infuriates Jack more.

The Doc is too far gone. Shoves Sawyer away from her, ready to raise his gun a second time. "You're not listening to me, Sawyer!"

"If it's any consolation, Jackass" He ambles back a little closer. "I don't give a crap."

Her spine iced up. This macho bull was not something she was gonna be a part of, in their eternal squabble. Voices add to the desperation of the situation. Ana and Kates.

"Jack... Jack!"

* * *

One voice familiar and male, and rushing out at him, screaming through the twilight, heaving like he's been chased by the hounds of hell.

"JACK!!!" Charlie keels over in front of the stunned group, he gulps in huge lungfuls of air, half bent with the effort. "You gotta come quick..."

"What?,"Sawyer taunted, "We got a curfew or somethin'?"

Charlie straightened, ignored the exasperated rejoinder.  
"Lcoke's got Michael restrained -- he tried, he tried to cold cock Eko with one of the weights, and release Gale."

Ana pulled away from the group, anxious.

"He all right?!"

Charlie shook his head, trying to get his breath back. "I dunno. Eko is still out cold. Michaels in the pantry tied up, but I think he's bleeding again." He locks eyes with Jack. "You're needed back at the hatch, mate. Fast."

The Doctor is at the front, immediately. Ana watches him go, as she gathers her clothes, struggles into her still damp jeans, and drags the hidden hand gun from the stone ledge. She admires Jack, just as much as she does Eko. And right now, both men need her to be with them.

"Yo, Kate!" she calls out to the brunette woman still standing watching Sawyer with downcast eyes. "In case Jack needs back up."

The gun flies through the air and is caught one-handed by her. Ana grins back, impressed. Matrix Chick.. She'll have to watch that. Kate manages a grin of her own, before heading off after the retreating males.

Two males, at least. There's one that has chosen to stay.

"Waiting for an invitation?" Ana growls, already making a bolt to follow them. She doesn't expect his arms around her, or the immediate frisson of arousal between them.

"Sawyer," she growled, menacingly. "What the hell?"

"You thinkin' of cutting and running, chica? Hoodwink the cowboy?"

She scoffed, unimpressed. Hoodwink? How about dig another pit and throw him in it again. "Leggo, Sawyer," she warned coldly. No one got in the way when one of her own lay hurt. "If ya haven't noticed, there's stuff happening."

"Noticed, but that's not what's between you and me." Countless sensations coursed through him. The softness of her warm bronze flesh in half light…her tender curves…the way she clung to his immediate memory, the taste of her still lingering on his lips, his sweat-damp skin and the flat tip of his tongue. A taste that was all hers - sweet, salty and with a hint of danger.  
on the body of a woman who was; in all truth, the last temptation he would face.. or dare loose too. So warm and inviting and...

He was supposed to be here for retribution, dammit. Not this. Whatever this was. Just say what you got to say.

"Deals changed. Now you only got 15 seconds to accept."

She lashed out, but his arms hold her. Digging his fingers in to her arms, his eyes hold hers, body stabbing into her, trying to keep his balance when she challenged him.

She kicked like a hell cat, swearing in between gasps of breath.

"10!" he growled louder, when one foot connected to his shins. "Son of a–" He forced both his thighs against hers, pinning her there. Thrashing for all she was worth.

"5!"

When she understood that he would take this as far as he could go - even if it meant putting the rest of the camp into the maw of the others to prove his point, she pulled back. Even though Bernard, Libby and Eko were a part of Jacks group now, she still considered them 'her own' and the responsibility of leadership in keeping them safe, pulled on her like a leash.

This wasn't about Jack, so much, as it was about her.

"5!" he iterated.

He held on stubbornly to Lulus challenge. Didn't care as much as he thought if Kate, Jack or the whole village people returned to drag him off her.

His breath quickened, his gaze on her. God how he loved dangerous things. His body flared with the visceral. Rushed towards a confession, he promised not to make.

"2!"

Her body gave one more surge. His image swam before her eyes. Her body, light and dizzy, tempted her to fly away, admit defeat.

She became still, knowing she couldn't out run him. She had to fight him another way. Make it right with Jack, with her too. But to accomplish that, she had to make this deal with the devil.

His mouth brushes her chin, her cheek, rests against the shell of her tiny ear.

"1."

She looks up at him. His breath snagged in that moment of fusion, an instant and swift connection. Knowing that if she said No to him, he would have to walk away.

Pride wouldn't allow him to do anything less.

Those blue eyes filling her vision, telling her everything about this deal. About him.

"Times up. What are ya gonna do now, Muchacha?"


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

AN: I'm sorry for the spelling glitches, I guess my spell checker missed some of 'em. My bad. Will re-edit and correct it. Hope this is better. :) Thanks for the rrs.

* * *

10 hours later.

Charlie had watched bemusedly, if not a little perplexed as Sawyer readied his tent - for what, he didn't know. But to the English musician, it looked like he was expecting to be hit by a tornado.

"Expecting bad weather there, Sawyer?" he half chuckled, seeing nothing but blue sky everywhere he looked. Sawyer growled something, but didn't make a damn bit of difference, while he manoeuvres his things to make a narrow space next to where he slept.

Charlie was about to ask, but found his mouth full of cotton, as he watched Jack, Kate and Ana barrelling their way towards them.

"Some bloody tornado," he quipped, as Sawyer gruffly stood to his full height, turned to where Charlie pointed."Here comes Jack."

Those blue eyes narrow in on the group, passing through the gathered crowds at the camp fires. Jack ignores all, to get to them both.

"Yeh,"Sawyer sourly notes, "I saw the seas parting."  
Sawyer feels Charlies glare on him, turns in to face it.

"What have you done now?" he groans, dreading.

"Stick around and find out," Sawyer replies sullenly, and isn't at all surprised by Charlies quick departure.

"Nah," the Hustler heard him mutter, making a quick exit. "I got enough grief already. Good luck."

James grinned, finding it suddenly erased just as quickly.

"I wanna word with you, James."

Jack feeling her anxiousness in the deal she'd made with the islands devil incarnate. James 'Sawyer' Ford, the further they made their way down the beach, he hurried his steps to reach him before she did.

A deal made with one demon they did know, against one; they never did.

"There's some conditions of my own, you're gonna follow Sawyer." Jack ground out between clenched teeth. "And this is why–"  
By the time Ana and Kate got there, both men were practically at each others throats.

The men grappled, shoving each other like Elephant bulls. Ana cursed, joining Kate in pushing them apart. All the good that would do.

"Back off, dammit!"Ana imposed herself between both males, getting semi-crushed and tussled, for her effort. Her back to jack she pushed at sawyers chest. When he made another jump at jack, she decided to reinforce her demand.

"I. Said. Back. Off!"

With a sweep of her leg, throwing it hard to the back of his knees, using her body strength to throw him to the ground, she finally was able to part the two.

Sawyer lay there, at first surprised at her audacity - his hair splayed out around him on the sand. A moment of enchantment, a spell of silence cast over them. Then his features tightened, indignant, wounded pride. A curse left him, followed by a few more for good measure.  
He makes an art of scowling. "You enjoyed that a lill' too much, witch."

"I take it where I can get it." she answers simply.

He leers, eyes twinkling. "I remember."

A breathless stasis, charred with mischievous physicality on his part, and anguished reaping on hers. Jacks wounded sensibilities not withstanding, they all knew this was her decision. The only one she could make, given the circumstances.

She sighs, resignedly. Reaches her hand down, allows him to grab it.

Sawyer became wide eyed. Suspicious. But does so.  
"I suggest, you take advantage of what is being offered, Blondie. You may not, get a second chance."

He grins, as she hauls him up to his feet.  
Tips his invisible cowboy hat at her in appreciation.

"Anything for a lady, Lulu."

She stares at him for a long while, her eyes showing him flashes of anger, frustration and exhaustion. Lest that be considered in any way, like an apology, she quickly amends.

"Do that again, though, to Jack or to anyone I consider my own," she warns dangerously, "and you will really need a bodyguard. Got me?"

Heat coursed through him, as he struggled to compose himself.

"This isn't right, Ana. He isn't right."Jack said, interrupting their stand off.  
"No; he ain't." she softly agreed, glaring at the smirking cowboy. "But with you on the other side of the argument - Do you think he'll be willing to back down?"

Sawyer took another step closer to the infuriating Latina. Jack growled warning, but both Ana and James seemed oblivious. If something wasn't done, and soon, blood would be spilt.

"I need to speak to you,"Kate faked a congenial tone and smile when she asked to speak to Sawyer. But no one could mistake it for an order. not a request. When he made no more to follow, but rather continue the stare off with Rambina, she fisted her hand in his shirt and dragged him away. "Now!" she demanded.  
Surprisingly, he went without comment.

Kate shoved him away, once they were far enough from the others, not to be over heard.  
"What the hell was all that about?!" she demanded.  
He looked at her flustered. "Huh, Freckles?"

"This thing," whatever the hell it was. "This thing with Ana. Easier without."

More than likely. But his life was never easy, so why start now?

His gaze caught up on the fierce dark beauty a few metres away with his arch rival.

He watched Ana closely. Eyes drawn back to her, unable to resist.

Whatever demons chased Lulu across the island. A streak of lightning for a right hook, Ana wasn't one to do - by halves.  
Had her a grudge, a surly growl and a gun. Cleared a hell of a lot of ground with those.

Didn't he know it.  
But deciphering her inaction where Gale was concerned, or the following events after, shook him to his knees. Michael had betrayed all of them, but found enough shame and loss, to help them position the others camp, as well as Desmonds unexpected return and maps to the island. With Ana and a newly recovered Eko, they had sufficiently began to piece together the island puzzle. Sayid had taken over the army, while Ana was engaged elsewhere. Eko took upon the mantle to care for Gale, when Locke wasn't on duty.

Both men had forged a strange and complex connection with Ana Lucia Cortez. He'd have to watch that closely. Speaking of which...

Doc was getting awfully chummy with his Lucy, he focussed hard on them, catching snippets, before Kate swatted his arm.

"What's going on, Sawyer?!"

She'd been justifiably leery of his answers since Xenas appearance in his shirt. as well she should've been, given their short history to con each other. He watched the frown deepen as he floundered for the answer. That question she wouldn't ask him straight out, 'cause she wouldn't want too, crease her forehead. Sadden those eyes.

'Right there,' Sawyer thought blackly. 'Right there, is why you don't deserve happiness.'

Yet the question nagged both of them. Did he do it to spite Jack, like so many of the things he had done, and would do, again? Play the anti-hero till the end of his days, caught between Jack and his girl Friday?  
"Why Her?" His smile vanished. Why not her?  
"You mean you don' know?" To his horror his voice becoming inextricably tender.  
Kate just stood there, arms folded.  
Well, Freckles',' he replied sadly, "you're all outta luck. 'Cause I don't know either.'

* * *

Ana regarded the doctor quizzically.  
"You're taking this too personally."  
"I'm taking this calmly,"he cooly reminds her. "If I was taking it personal, there'd be a lot more yelling."  
Ana smiled, lowered her voice a notch, meeting Jacks smug and excited glee with her own. Making sure the Hustler was out of range.  
"It was a bloody good con though."

* * *

**_flashback_**

_"I should've known something was up, Jack. Sawyer was too smug to let Ana Lucia get away with lifting his precious gun--"_

_Enough,"Jack murmured, patting Kates back supportive. "This was a team screw up. We can Mea Culpa ourselves later. Right now, we gotta figure what we're gonna do about Michael and Gale.""_

_"Now that he's confessed about trying to free Henry, placement of their camp, we can..."_

_"Do nothing without the guns."_

_Kate fell momentarily silent. "Sawyers already offered the guns back.."  
".. for a price, Kate."_

_Kate didn't like the look he gave her, found herself becoming just as resentful.  
"Told you she can take care of herself, didn't she?"_

_He walked a little way from her, hiding his frown. Just who was she envious of? Jacks concern for Ana? Or Sawyers? When he turned back, there was no sign of it.  
"She can, and will. But she knows, as I do, the rest of the camp cannot. Not with five bullets in each gun."_

_"It's ten. He'll keep each gun with ten. That's the deal--"_

_"Not the one we're gonna take. Kate, we aren't relying on Sawyers benevolence any longer. "He returns to her side, a little anxious, a little determined. She realizes he is far from done, just yet. _

_"But all that, hinges on you."_

* * *

".. Well till you do, James." His name said like a curse, drew his brows down. Gave him pangs of something he couldn't define, but recognized enough as regret. "I don't want you anywhere near me. I've been conned enough by you, and I won't be... " her throat closes, holding back the tears. "...again."

Before he can stop her, she is off running. Jack spins on his heel, hearing the commotion and takes chase.

Both Sawyer and Ana watch them go from their perspective places. She turned on her heel, catching his eye, holding it steady. She nodded once, and he ambled towards her.

Before Jack had left, his eyes left hers for a moment, but it was enough for Ana to read them anyway. Too late for her to try - Jacks heart already stuttered, caught in anothers claims.

Would she had the chance to have something akin to love, to anything resembling it. She scoffed mentally. Like Love would deem to just walk right up an introduce himself to her --

"Why, Hello Bonita."

Her gaze shot up to his, so close to her now. _Why was he the only one to test her?_

"Freakin' jealous child--"

Sawyer chuckled. "Yeh, Jacks a jackass--"

"Not him, you. Why can't you just let them be, man?"

She was so gorgeous when she was off on a tangent, all flustered and wild eyed.

"You already got the guns, and the bullets..." she continued, frustrated.

"Not the only thing I got that afternoon,"he reminded her sweetly.

The look she gave him was almost too precious for words."What if I told you I'd be a true Southern gentleman?"

"Can tell me anything you wan', Cowpoke. We know better. "

"Ya gonna be this surly the whole time we be together, girlie?"  
Ana glared silently at him. He resisted the urge to grin, depositing the rest of her things inside his tent.

It was then she noted how very close her space was next to his. Right Next to his.

Hell no. Time to set a little rules.

"That's not enough room," Ana hissed. "But ya gonna fix that before I come back."

His eyebrows arch. "I ain't gonna do what you say, better get used to that right off, Officer... Wait. Where are you goin'?"

"Shower."

He rubbed his hands together, suddenly excited. "Well, now, that's more like it. Just let me grab my towel.." he ripped off his shirt, throwing it haphazardly on his side of their tent. However, he found better distraction.

He was watching Ana checking him out through a curtain of his dirty blond hair. He chuckled, knowingly.  
"Like what ya see?"  
Ana huffed. "You wish."  
His blue eyes flickered over her, noting all the signs with predatory glee.  
"Whatever ya say, Muchacha."

Ana growled low in her throat. There were a few things more unsettling than a hustler who is convinced he is devilishly clever - the secret smile, the insouciant spring in his step. He damned near hugged himself with glee to have outwitted Jack, Kate, Locke and the others to own the guns.  
Including her.

Ana slings the rifle over her shoulder, the one he hasn't seen her pull from the pack. "OK, this is how its gonna be. You keep your scrawny ass outta my way. Business only." She picks up the knife. 'Which is why you gonna stay on your side of this, or I'm gonna bust you like a Pinata? Got me?"  
_Given half the chance._

"Spiffy with me, lulu. Just as long as you remember who's calling the shots."

Ana simmered at his arrogance, squares her shoulders. "If you're hearing shots, Dimples. They're coming from me."

He flashes her a grin, so near animalistic, he was darn near sprouting canines.

Ana tilted her head sideways, regarding him silently.  
Those dark knol eyes settled on him and stayed that way, till the flap of the tent floated between them, and she was gone - without a word.

Sawyer couldn't put a name on what he felt for the mystery Ana Lucia Cortez posed to him. Perhaps a great deal more than he cared to explore.

As he settled back down, a whimsical smile arched across his features. Pulling the tarp on her side, closer, instead of further away, like she demanded, he patiently waited.

Because all in all, he wasn't lying when he'd said that Freckles wasn't in his head anymore. But someone else definitely was.

And Damned if he wasn't just feeling fine with that.  
THE END


End file.
